


Letting Go

by zenithzinc



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithzinc/pseuds/zenithzinc
Summary: Even if Seongwoo didn't want, he knew he had to.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to shouldn't have

For someone whose job required travelling all around the world all around the year, Seongwoo had always appreciated some short breaks he got in between to rest and come back to Korea. The country was familiar and reminded him of home, where Daniel was.

 The said man was rather tall, taller than himself and owned this natural aura that charmed people attention to him, hence Seongwoo thought his exaggerated wave from behind the barrier was unnecessary. He'd noticed him even if he's in disguise or hide behind a pillar or something.

 " Hyung hyung!"

Once he passed the exit, the younger took both him and his luggage into his arms. Daniel's hug was warm and welcoming just like his smile, his scent was comforting as always. Sometimes it's just hard to believe that he was the very same person Seongwoo found crying on the school rooftop dozen years before.

" I miss you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They stayed for days at Daniel's favorite cottage sitting atop of a cliff with secret passageway leading to secluded beach below. Seongwoo had always complained about the sound of crashing waves at night but what can he do when the other loved it so much? 

Most of the time they just chilled inside, simply enjoying each other's presence. They slept from daybreak to afternoon, played some retro games, and watched some latest movies. After dinner, Seongwoo would get up and play some unidentified pieces on the piano beside the window while Daniel danced to it. The other day, they would travel around the island for the nth time, dive into the sea and kissed under the stars. At dawn, they would empty out the wine bottle the older brought from somewhere foreign and made love.

 The next day, Seongwoo was woken up by a kiss on his forehead.

 " Hyung, sorry to wake you up," Daniel caressed his cheek, " but I don’t want to leave without telling you."

 "Can’t we wait…until like… uh later?" The still half-asleep man shook his head and blinked, trying to adjust to the morning light before reaching out to pull the other back into the bed. Daniel definitely had taken a bath, water still dripping from his hair, formal clothes already on.

A chuckle escaped the younger’s mouth as he angled his body so he didn’t press his whole weight on Seongwoo." I’m sorry hyung, but I need to get back to Seoul in two hours."

“ Why?"

" Today's his birthday."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From : 010-2477-5688 _[7.33 PM]_

Hello, is this Kang Daniel? This is Seongwoo's manager. I just want to inform that he lost his phone again, so you can contact him trough me until further notice if you want! Thank you!


End file.
